


Motherfucker

by strugglebug



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Don't you hate it when people find out about your secret relationship, Fluff, M/M, but they think your bf is dating your mom instead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strugglebug/pseuds/strugglebug
Summary: A chance sighting of Raihan causes an interesting rumour to pop up the Galar press one morning. What that means for his actual secret relationship is anyone's guess.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Makuwa | Gordie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Motherfucker

It had made sense at first, keeping what was going on between him and Gordie a secret. There were… politics to think about, both within the league and among their fanbases.

Rose was desperate to keep things looking ‘family-friendly’ for the audience. Pokémon battling wasn’t meant to be sexy, but that chaste reputation was fragile, and knowing that two of the most pre-eminent trainers in the region were screwing on a regular basis probably wasn’t gonna do it any good.

Raihan didn’t doubt that the chairman was willing to castrate both of them if he got a whiff of them causing disruption over this.

That was strike one against going public.

What made the whole thing far trickier, was that over the years they had both managed to garner the attention of… _committed_ sets of fans, and by some absolute stroke of misfortune it just so happened that a lot of Gordie’s most zealous fans were decidedly not fans of Raihan’s, hating his guts for absolutely no fucking reason.

Like, how was it his fault that he’d picked a non-sucky Pokémon type and wasn’t getting thrashed by three of the gyms below him in the league directly as a result of that? Raihan was literally dating the guy, and he still wasn’t gonna blame anyone else for Gordie’s poor life choices.

Still, he had thick skin, he could handle a little misplaced hate. It was whether it went both ways he was concerned with. Gordie never mentioned if Raihan’s own stans did inappropriate shit to him (though it had been fun explaining the concept of a stan to him in the first place). Unfortunately Gordie didn’t have to say a thing, Raihan had seen the more stalkerish of his fans hound the other gym leaders before, he doubted that Gordie was somehow exempt from their tirades.

It was a weird twist on the whole star-crossed lovers concept, which Raihan would have probably been able to appreciate if it wasn’t happening to him.

Except it was, and he didn’t appreciate it one bloody bit. 

All of this sort of crap was why they hadn’t managed to officially declare that they were ‘a thing’ yet, not wanting the public to _make_ it a thing. It wasn’t a crime to want a little bit of time to date like normal people their age, without bringing in all of the ridiculous extras that came with working in the league, or being under scrutiny almost every hour of the day. It was nice getting to discover the guy’s interests outside of Pokémon training, and allowing himself to show off his own, the ones that didn’t quite match his brand. 

It was peaceful this way.

They should have expected something like this would come from it though.

Ever the less subtle of the two (and the more popular, though he wasn’t gonna be petty by pointing that out… again), it was Raihan himself who’d been spotted first. Not unexpected really, even when paparazzi weren’t hounding him, there was always a fan somewhere who wanted a photo, and nine times out of ten he wasn’t gonna say no.

What was maybe a little less expected was that he’d been snapped by someone when they’d visited Melony’s for a family meal, hoping that if they managed the parental introductions well, Raihan’s extended family wouldn’t disown him for dating a guy.

(It was a very faint hope, he was well aware.)

Of course, this was all dependant on the idea that they didn’t disown him for having an affair with a married woman twice his age first.

Because apparently, according to one 'journalist', the only reason Raihan would be visiting Melony’s house would be if they were secretly fucking on the side. Awkward really, considering Gordie and her husband had literally been there at the time.

He guessed he must just be that bloody smooth. He even tried to joke as much to Gordie, but apparently he didn’t see this funny side of it.

“I just can’t believe they really think you’re shagging my _mother_!” He whined.

What did it say about Raihan that he was starting to think even pouty, stroppy Gordie was cute?

Granted the fact he was draped in nothing but Raihan’s duvet, and a bit of early morning sunlight peeking through the gap in the curtains probably helped. He looked almost angelic like this, the blonde and white of his hair splayed around him like a halo. Though that really made the timing of them finding that article, and he used the term very loosely, all that much worse.

“I mean, they didn’t say that.”

“They called it a ‘salacious affair.’ They may as well have said it.” Gordie argued.

Okay, yeah, they’d clearly implied it, and Raihan knew for a fact he was gonna be grilled over this non-existent ‘affair’ sometime soon. Considering how jealous some of his own fans got, it was gonna come from both sides too, knowing his luck.

And seriously, was it a slow news day or did he just give off that vibe? The vibe of intense sexual tension with anyone he couldn’t beat in a fight. Which was, to be fair, not completely unwarranted, he reckoned.

“Do I give off a vibe of wanting to shag anyone who beats me in a battle?” He asked, figuring it was worth getting an outside opinion on.

Even if now probably wasn’t the best time, he realised right after blurting it out. 

The question must have come from the left field, because Gordie sat up and just levelled a stare at him like he couldn’t understand a thing going on inside of Raihan’s head.

“Yep.” He finally answered, dryer than a sandstorm. “You never even knew I existed until you tried to beat me in a doubles.”

“Okay but using Stonejourner in a double battle is cheating!” He began, ready to rehash a well-worn argument, before realising that it probably wasn’t the main issue right now.

“Do I really?” He asked, always a little curious to how the world saw him beyond his social media feed.

There was no way Leon had ever caught onto how he’d felt before, the man had a gaydar as finely attuned as his sense of direction after all, but it was always worth checking, not quite ready for the mortification of ever seeing him again if someone had told him at some point.

Gordie’s expression softened then, though whether because he was on the right train of thought or just that he was no stranger to people he’d never even met making unflattering assumptions about him, Raihan wasn’t sure. All in the glamourous life of a gym leader he supposed. 

“Nah, I was just kidding. I hope to Arceus you don’t want to screw my mum though, would sort of put a damper on _this_.” Gordie said, gesturing to their current state.

Raihan just laughed.

Maybe once upon a time, in only the most distant sense. Raihan remembered being a teenage boy with a bit of a burgeoning crush on Melony, making him the same as pretty much half of the rest of the region he imagined. Back then he’d probably have been flattered by a rumour like this, even if in no world would he have actually tried it on with her. Not even _he_ was cocky enough to think a woman with a career and a family would want to risk it all for some lanky, barely legal league challenger.

Now, by some bizarre turn of fate he was dating her far more age-appropriate, otherwise single son instead. Though thankfully he’d gotten all the hot parts from his mum, even if rock was just inherently a less sexy aesthetic to build your look around (though Raihan, knew he shouldn’t complain, it definitely worked out better professionally for him this way).

In an ideal world his family would be relieved when they found out he was dating a single guy instead, though deep down he knew there was no fucking chance of that.

He wasn’t gonna bother Gordie with any of that though, why ruin both of their mornings?

“I would never! I respect Melony too much for that… and I suppose you’re alright too.” He teased instead. 

“Eh, I’ll take that.” Gordie said. “Better than what some people have pulled.”

“Wait. You’re kidding, there’s no way it’s actually happened before right?” 

There was no fucking way.

“No Raihan. My mum has never had an affair with any exes or friends; plenty of losers have tried it though, some right in front of my face.” He answered exasperatedly, as if this was old news. 

Oof. That was bloody rough, even without Gordie specifying which of the two had tried. Right now though, Raihan was determined to focus on the important parts.

“Are you saying you think I’m a loser?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. But there’s plenty of other reasons for that.” Gordie joked. 

Absolute git.

“Oi! Is that any way to talk to your new stepfather?” Raihan goaded.

It earned him a sharp glare, but he reckoned it was still worth it. 

“Nope. Not funny. None of this is funny.” Gordie said, pushing Raihan away by the shoulder. His efforts were undermined by the little bursts of laughter he couldn’t quite suppress however.

Raihan followed the momentum of the push, letting himself be knocked back against the pillows, figuring that he wouldn’t mind a bit of a distraction right now anyway.

“Let’s stop talking about that cheap tabloid crap anyway. It’s the biggest mood killer ever.” He said, hoping that Gordie would catch onto his tone. 

He did, shaking his head in mock disappointment, but seeming up for it. Though he was apparently deciding to be coy as part of his little strop, refusing to make any major moves. 

That wasn’t a problem, Raihan had said he was smooth and he’d meant it.

Granted, it necessitated him moving down the bed in a way that really wasn’t subtle at all to sort out the height difference, but he knew that Gordie secretly found it endearing when he didn’t manage to be suave, his attempt at a ploy paying off as he felt the press of soft lips against his, smiling through the kiss as he felt Gordie twist their positions so Raihan was above him. 

He’d very quickly learnt to appreciate that about Gordie, that he could move him around like he didn’t weigh a thing (and that one time he’d ripped a footboard straight off a bed like it was nothing, just so Raihan could fit). 

There wasn’t much time to reminisce though, as Gordie’s hands started moving lower.

-

Turned out it had been a good distraction.

But unfortunately, it made the issue all the more pressing once Raihan actually felt lucid again, coming down from the high of getting off in the morning.

Because the comments had starting coming in, the article gathering exactly as much attention as he’d feared it would, and while some of the comments were dismissing it outright (a couple of people even correctly guessing why he was really there), more people than he was comfortable with seemed to believe it.

It was awkward, having his arm around Gordie like this and knowing that people thought he’d fucked his secret boyfriend’s mom. Ultimately that was sort of the whole point; if they wanted to keep having mornings like this, they’d have to tell people eventually. Only, letting the world know might also make peaceful times like this impossible.

They wouldn’t know until they took that jump.

Raihan had never intended his family to find out like this, from him having to defend himself against some batshit crazy article. Honestly, he still wasn’t sure if this was how he wanted to truth to come out, sure he could pass it off as just visiting friends if Gordie and Melony were willing to corroborate that version of events.

Was that fair on Gordie though? What did he want in all this?

“Do you think we should just come out and tell everyone?” He asked, shattering the solace of the morning (well, solace of near noon).

“Was than pun intentional?” Gordie asked, smirking slightly, before turning reflective once more. “I told you it’s your choice, we both know who’s got more to lose from this.”

“You’ve got a stake in this too.” Raihan pointed out.

“Oh no. People will know my shameful secret, how will I survive if they know I’m dating the most popular, hottest trainer in the region?”

Ordinarily he’d preen from the praise, but he knew Gordie was just distracting from the point.

“No need for sarcasm. I’m being serious here, would you mind if people knew?”

Gordie shifted out of his hold to face him, pale eyes boring into him with a sort of intense sincerity that he just wasn’t used to. It made him feel seen, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not sometimes. Right now he almost wished the bastard would put his sunglasses back on.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind. But I get that this is the sort of thing you can’t undo, and I don’t want you to waste it if you’re not ready.” Gordie said softly.

Waste it?

Raihan wasn’t sure if Gordie really got the whole picture, or if he had some weird ideas about what his mother’s community would do if they found out he was attracted to men. It wasn’t as if they were gonna send out a death warrant or anything, they’d just… well, alienate him (which honestly, he didn’t care about), and probably ostracise his mother if she chose to associate with him while he was dating a guy. 

It was more gossip than violence, though sometimes it was hard to tell the difference.

He really didn’t want to put his mother in the position where she had to choose, but he tried to imagine what he’d want if the roles were reversed. Okay, so the image of people believing Gordie was having an affair with his mum was almost too fucking outlandish to not find funny, but if it _was_ real, would he really be alright people thinking it was true?

Granted, it wouldn’t happen, his mother had asked _very_ bluntly if Gordie was ‘the fat one with the silly hair’ when Raihan had tried to arrange a time they could meet. (Nevermind that she thought his own hair was silly too.)

“Raihan?” Gordie asked.

Oh right, he wasn’t alone.

“To be honest, I don’t even know how we’ve gotten away with it this far, I’ve accidentally uploaded tonnes of selfies wearing your stuff.” He said.

Gordie just quirked a brow at that, wordlessly calling out his lie, and that he wasn’t answering the question. 

Alright, so technically only _some_ of the selfies had been accidental. How could he be blamed though? A lot of Gordie’s clothes were fairly non-descript before you started layering them up (Raihan imagined that was a natural consequence of living in an icy nightmarescape like Circhester), and well, frankly, he knew he looked really hot wearing oversized sweatshirts. He was just giving the people what they wanted. 

Which reminded him, he hadn’t even considered what the public would think of him being taken…

“I have no idea what we should do.” Raihan admitted. “Maybe we should see what Melony thinks about the whole thing?”

He’d actually forgotten that she’d probably have some concerns of her own about the whole thing.

“Oh right, and let you two have another chance to get cosy again.” Gordie joked, finally seeing the humour in the situation. “We can if you want, I know my brothers will be happy to see you.”

The youngest of Gordie’s siblings had taken to trying to climb him, apparently finding him a much tougher challenge for it than Gordie himself, who was basically an expert in turning himself into a climbing wall at this point, from what Raihan had gathered.

He didn’t mind, he kind of envied it even, being an only child surrounded by big families growing up.

“I’m certain mum won’t be overly pleased about the whole thing, but she wouldn’t _out_ you over it.” Gordie reassured.

If Melony was bothered by it then he’d have to come clean, refusing to let a rumour stand that would hurt Gordie’s entire family. How would his siblings feel hearing something like that at school?

He explained as much, but Gordie didn’t seem as sold on his convictions as he felt.

“You know, now I’ve had some time to think on it, I genuinely think a lot of this will just blow over. We can do this slowly if you want.” He offered.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, why don’t we just tell the people that really matter first. You know, your parents, some of our friends, people like that.”

“What if they sell the story?”

“Then we learn the valuable lesson that at least one of them is a tosser.”

Raihan smirked at that, still amused by the novelty of Gordie saying rude things, so far from his work persona. Just like the hand rubbing up his arm, a supportive weight to ground him.

“Mhm. And what if my raved fans try and hunt you down for stealing me away?” He asked dryly.

“Hmmm.” Gordie drew it out, pretending he was in deep thought over the possibility. “I’d run away to Kalos, start a new life in their league. I know the rock leader there… I could take him.”

“Would you write home?”

“Oh you could come if you like, we’d live under aliases. No one would ever have to know.” He laughed, scooping Raihan back into his arms where they wouldn’t have to face this.

Maybe this _was_ the best place to face it though, he mused.

“I’m gonna video call my parents, explain stuff.” He said suddenly, causing Gordie to visibly jolt.

“For Arceus’ sake, let me at least put a shirt on before you drop that on me!” 

The look on his face was worth it alone, and it was sweet that his complaint was ‘don’t parade me naked’ rather than ‘don’t parade me’. Not that it had ever been his intention.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to be in the frame. Just… be here, please?” He asked.

“Of course.”

They both slipped their clothes back on from where they’d ended up by the bed anyway, feeling too awkward to do this in any state of undress.He just hoped to Arceus as he started ringing that they’d seen that stupid article, and that he wasn’t gonna end up making himself look like an idiot for nothing. 

Either way, it didn’t feel so scary hearing the dial tones when he wasn’t doing it alone, and in spite of everything he found himself answering with a big smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this pairing is nearly non-existent and someone is gonna have to do something about that. (I volunteer)


End file.
